


The Fantabulous Emancipation of One Elle Tomkins

by 6zippy



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, No New Ham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6zippy/pseuds/6zippy
Summary: In which Elle learns how to be free
Relationships: Allie Pressman/Elle Tomkins, Campbell Eliot/Elle Tomkins, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	The Fantabulous Emancipation of One Elle Tomkins

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be portraying any detailed account of physical or sexual domestic violence in this fic but please be aware that I still will be talking about domestic abuse and will be detailing verbal/emotional domestic abuse. If those things trigger you, please do not read any further. If you are in a relationship similar to the one Campbell and Elle are in, please reach out for help, you are not alone. For more information and counseling on Sexual Violence go RAINN’s website and for more information and counseling on Domestic Abuse go to the National Domestic Violence Hotline. Stay safe please!
> 
> https://www.rainn.org  
> https://www.thehotline.org/is-this-abuse/

Dear Mr. Perry,

I know you asked me to write a fictional short story, but after all that’s happened this year it seemed a little inauthentic of me to write about some fictional character and their adventures. I hope you don’t fail me— I worked really hard on this and after talking to my therapist, she agreed that writing this whole thing out helped me heal, (at least a tiny bit) before encouraging me to turn this in. 

Thanks for everything,  
Elle Tomkins 

On September 11th, 1992, an important episode of “Batman: The Animated Series” first aired. I’m sure the people working on the show didn’t know the significance of the episode at the time; but the creation of Harley Quinn would end up becoming not only an important part of DC’s history, but in comic book history as a whole. Harley is now one of DC’s most notable characters, with merchandise, comics and other multitudes of expansions that nobody could’ve expected when she was first created.

I used to not enjoy comics, in full honesty I found them quite cliche. Stories constantly being set around saving the world always seemed pretty monotonous to me. I found that spending most days dancing the hours away while listening to the same old rock playlist, spontaneous. But even if I had sat down to read a comic, who could I have talked to about them? It wasn’t like I was bustling with friends-- frankly, it was the opposite. By my own volition I pretty much talked to nobody, I thought it’d just make things easier for me and everybody else if I kept to myself.

On, September 4th, 2018 at 4:43pm Campbell Eliot was arrested for the attempted murder of Clark Johnston. He had shot Clark on September 3rd at approximately 10:42pm outside of the town's general store. Eyewitness reports say that they were fighting about something inconsequential, like sports or the price of hot lunch. The reports continued, saying that after the shot rang out, Campbell fled— probably knowing that he was in some deep shit. Clark was then quickly rushed to the hospital where he stayed for about a week in order to get treatment for the shot and the following trauma he experienced.

I was at Campbell’s home during the arrest; it almost felt like a large weight being lifted from my shoulders watching the police officers drag him away in handcuffs (not that I would admit it at that time), knowing that this time would be different. That it wasn’t some petty crime that his rich parents could maneuver him out of with their hard stares and huge checkbooks, he had publicly tried to shoot someone. 

At around 5:00 pm that day, I walked home, only nodding to Campbell’s parents and brother silently. Campbell had told me that they hated me after all-- interacting with them wouldn’t do me any good. So I resolved to sit on my bed and cry for at least an hour over the corrupt government jailing my amazing boyfriend, before falling asleep soon after.

The Judge set Campbell’s bail at 550,000 dollars on September 11th, 2018, and Campbell’s parents weren’t able to pay it (or maybe they just didn’t want to, who’s to say for sure). I remember being so angry at the judge then; how dare she make things so hard for poor sweet Campbell! Sitting next to me at the courthouse was Grizz, Campbell’s brother’s boyfriend. He spent most of the time during the arraignment just staring at me. I don’t think he knew quite what to say (seeing as, like everyone else, he hated my boyfriend with a deep passion), so it deeply surprised me that right before we exited the courthouse he had tapped my shoulder and asked, “Do you read comics?”

“Uh, no,'' I had responded quietly.

“I really think you’d enjoy them.” Grizz had said, handing over a lengthy comic to me, “It's Mad Love, one of my personal favorites. You can borrow it if you want.” 

“No. Thanks though.” I murmured. 

“Let me know if you change your mind, okay?” 

It took another week, September 18th, 2018, to be exact, for me to stop Grizz in the hall and ask if the offer still stood. His face lit as he reached into his bag, “Kept it here just in case you changed your mind.” taking out the comic and placing it in my hand, “You are going to love it!”

Mad Love sat on my dresser until September 20th, waiting to be picked up. I felt bad asking for it at that point, even avoiding Grizz in the halls so he wouldn’t have to see me not reading the comic he generously lent. And so, on the 20th, I placed Mad Love on my bed and opened the first page.

Did you know Harley Quinn was a star gymnast when she was young? She probably could have made a career out of it if she hadn’t tried to become a psychologist— she could’ve been making some good retirement money instead of obsessing over the Joker. Or maybe her path was some sort of “meant to be” thing, like all the roads led to that maniacal smile. I try not to think about that though; it only leaves me wondering that if I hadn't danced in my company’s June 27th, 2017, show, I wouldn’t be here writing about this.

I finished Mad Love that night, aggressively combing through the one-shot at a pace I hadn’t known I was capable of. It hit me in a way I couldn’t quite figure out at the time, so, on September 21st, 2018, I decided to throw the comic at Grizz, which had landed on the floor of West Ham Highschool’s first floor hallway while beginning to rage at him, “Why did you give me this?!” I remember yelling, “Did you think I was some sort of practical joke to you?”

Grizz had scrunched his nose up and stared at me, confused, “What are you talking about Elle?”

At this point I was yelling while a large amount of my classmates crowded around us, “I get it, you don’t like Campbell, get in the fucking line. But to insinuate things about my relationship with him by giving me this, is just fucked up.”

Grizz had then tried to move closer, “Please tell me what I did wrong.”

I brushed him off and walked down the other direction, stepping on page 20 of the opened Mad Love before exiting the building.

Most of Harley Quinn’s early standalone stories end with her going back to the Joker, realizing that deep in her heart she needs him after all. They were probably written in because the writers couldn’t come up with a way to end the story but, in some instances, it showed how deep the manipulation against Harley went. That no matter how many times he would demean and hurt Harley, the Joker was still better than being all alone.

I visited Campbell in jail for the first time on September 22nd, 2018. The two of us were only separated by the glass (which most likely hadn’t been cleaned in a month) and five guards glaring at us on all sides. I don’t remember our specific conversation that day— or most of the times that I visited him, but I can still clearly recall me saying, “You were right Campbell. They don’t understand us.” before touching my light orange nails against the wall, trapping dust underneath. 

Campbell, putting his grime covered nails against the wall replied something along the lines of, “Why do you even bother then? They’ll never love you like me.” And what could I say to disagree?

In June of 1966, Batman #181 was released, which was the first introduction of Pamela Lillian Isley (also known as Poison Ivy) in the DC Universe. She’s had many different origin stories over the years, but they’ve always ended the same way, with her becoming a villain and a member of Batman’s rogues gallery. A fem fatale trope at its peak, who at the surface doesn’t seem to care about anyone but herself.

I had my first real conversation with Allie Pressman on September 22nd as well, which in my opinion, was the best decision I have made in the 17 shitty years I’ve been on this planet. They had been visiting Campbell as well, they told me later that it was some “mandatory family thing” they had to do. Their smile was warm and inviting, unlike the sneer Campbells features would make when he was excited. I could almost taste the cherry chapstick on their lips that day when we bumped into each other.

“You’re Elle, right?” I remember Allie questioning, staring at me up and down as if they were scanning me for any emotion that they could find. Besides the cherry chapstick, Aliie had looked like they just rolled out of their bed before driving to the jail, and yet they still looked scary as shit.. 

“Yea, that’s me.” I remember quietly responding back. Their older sister, Cassandra, was much more infamous in West Ham, but it was Allie that intimidated me to no end. Their confidence was so palpable it overwhelmed me. 

“I saw what happened with you and Grizz in the hallway.” they scratched their head, “Well, kind of. I mostly heard you yelling. It was kind of hard not to notice.”

I was utterly and completely flustered so I pathetically stammered out, “I’m sorry you had to hear any of that.”

“I didn’t really pay attention, it wasn’t much of my business anyway”. They then took out their phone and handed it to me, “Put in your number, you can text me if you want to talk about this situation we are all in, or if you want to just hang out with someone not behind a jail cell,”

I remember looking at them for what felt like a year, utterly dumbfounded. What was my life becoming? Was I really about to make my first real friend inside a prison? I was now presented with two options, both of which had the possibility to utterly change my life. It felt like I was trapped in a choose your own adventure game with two choices looming over my head in bright red lights saying: RUN AWAY or GIVE THIS A SHOT.

So I took a deep breath and made a choice, putting my number into their contacts, “Why are you being nice to me?”

“You deserve it.”

On January, 18th, 1993, the episode of “Batman: The Animated Series” called “Harley and Ivy” premiered. This was the first time Harley would ever meet Poison Ivy, the two later ending up as friends throughout the rest of the show's run and beyond. Poison Ivy was even in Harley Quinn's first appearance outside of the television screen. This was probably due to Ivy being Harley’s only real friend at the time, and the publishers not trusting Harley’s fame enough to put her in a Joker story— let alone her own solo title. 

It took awhile for me to actually text Allie to ask if they wanted to hang out. I’d go to write the message— sometimes I would even manage to type a complete sentence before Campbell’s voice crept into my mind like an infection. He’d whisper that they were only doing this to humiliate me, or that it was all for pity. But on October 4th, 2018, I had asked Allie Pressman if they wanted to hang out.

On October 5th, 2018 Allie responded to my text and on October 6th, the two of us went to the mall.

There’s a saying I came up with when I first started to hang out with Allie, and it goes like this: “A trip to the mall is only as good as the person you go with”. Previously my experiences at malls hadn’t been so pleasant— especially when Campbell would drive me to the Somerset mall ten miles out from West Ham. He would always beg me to stop into the Victoria’s Secret just so he could twirl his fingers in between the lace panties on display whilst he urged me to buy them. By July of 2018, the people working at the store seemed to know me better than my own classmates. They watched me time after time buy the thinnest panties that I’d ever seen while Campbell patted my shoulder and leaned into whisper—

That store was closed now, Allie had told me on the drive over that a couple of the places at Somerset had shut down recently because the guy running them was, in their words, “A grade A creep”. I think that helped— that the store was closed, it was a sign that things were about to change. 

In 2009, a series named, “Gotham City Sirens” began to publish, telling the story of a group of Gotham’s most notorious female villains. Of course Harley was included— among others, but this time she wasn’t attached to the Joker and his cruel touch. This time, she was free.

Allie and I enjoyed going to the mall, soon enough it became a weekly tradition to take the drive down and comb through all the slightly interesting stores and stuff our faces in the food court. Suddenly, spending my Saturdays listening to Campbell’s incoherent rambles and vague threats seemed optional. 

I even found out Sam didn’t actually hate me, telling me (through texts-- seeing as I couldn’t understand ASL for shit) that the reason he never attempted to befriend me was because of Campbell. It made sense looking back, the quick turns he would make towards me when I strolled through his house after I stayed the night, smiling softly at me. Soon enough, I started hanging out with him too.

On October 24th I got to finally apologize to Grizz. He was relaxing on the field, casually smoking a blunt as he lay down. Here’s the thing you have to know about the West Ham High School faculty, when it comes to their “star” football players, they really didn’t care much about what they did outside of the game. They could be smoking on school property and the worst they would get is have their lighter confiscated for the day. Maybe if Campbell had bothered to play any sports the coach would’ve bailed him out of jail. 

“Hey babe, All’s” Grizz had stopped short when he saw me awkwardly standing behind the two cousins. He didn’t seem mad— not that Grizz was known to ever get mad at anyone. He was quite famous throughout West Ham for that quality. I’m pretty sure the only time I had ever seen him mad was a time last year where I caught him and Campbell fighting one morning-- but to be fair, Campbell tends to bring out the worst in everyone.

I patted my dress and sat down next to him and spoke, “Hi Grizz.” I remember twiddling my thumbs before continuing, “I’m sorry I ruined your comic. I can totally pay you back if you want.”

Grizz then sat up and stared at me, “It's totally chill Elle, honestly, I thought you were still mad at me.”

“Really? How could I be mad at you, I was an asshole!” 

“I tend to always proceed with caution when it comes with fights” Grizz had shrugged, “Did you like Mad Love?”

“I probably ruined your expensive graphic novel and you’re asking me what I thought?”

“Well, I wanted to see if the destruction of one of my favorite comics was worth it.”

“Again, I’m really sorry about that.” 

“I know, and it's okay.” Grizz replied, “So, thoughts?”

“It was probably one of the best things I’ve read in a long time.” 

On October 27th, 2018, Allie and I were sitting in plastic chairs at the Somerset food court, after our fourth trip together. I was supposed to have left to visit Campbell an hour ago and yet all I felt like doing was watching Allie complain about the annoying squeaking sound the chairs made, at that point I had forced myself to believe it was because I found mall furniture discourse fascinating. I then began to wonder if Campbell would even mind if I missed seeing him today.

“Seeing as I’ve known the bastard my whole life, he would mind, but that doesn’t really matter.” Allie had stated nonchalantly as they stared at me. I was caught off guard at that point, rummaging my brain for words to say back before they answered the thought coursing through my brain, “You were talking to yourself out loud. It was adorable”

“Of course I was-- talking I mean” 

“Look Els.” Allie had begun to lean closer, “No matter how angry he is at you not being there, you can’t control him. If you’re busy or just plain don’t want to see that asshole, you shouldn’t feel like you have to.” 

Maybe I should’ve stopped seeing Campbell then, and maybe I should’ve never seen him in the first place. But that’s the problem with people like him, people like the Joker, you get so attached to the words they say even though you know that they are only choosing them to make you feel something. 

Campbell was mad that I didn't show, but it seemed like the same kind of mad he had been when a rehearsal ran an hour later then I thought. But captivity made him more venomous, more prone to casual cruelty than ever before. Much like Harley, I underestimated how well the man knew my weaknesses. 

As soon as I sat down in the dirty chair paralel to his own he picked up the telephone and asked, “How’s Allie?” and I knew I was in trouble.

“Alright.” I had responded back, trying to seem as calm as possible. Much like a demon in a thriller, he doesn’t just feed off of the fear of others, he savors it.

“You know...” He drawed out his words, slowly and methodically, “They are only friends with you to spite me.” 

“Allie likes me.” I had affirmed confidentially, for what seemed like the first time in my life. 

Campbell rolled his eyes and continued, “They only talked to you so that they could get you away from me. They planned it, Allie and Sam, get you away from me and then string you along like a sad doll till the day you leave this town.”

My short lived confidence shattered like glass, “You’re lying.” 

Campbell had laughed then— but not one of those adorable, down to earth laughs you hear after you’ve told a good joke, but the type of laugh you listen to the echoes of in a horror film. The type of laughter that you swear only Disney villains use. Campbell had leaned into the glass and picked up the telephone handset and questioned, “You really thought someone would care about you?” he had laughed again, quieter, and yet it seemed twice as frightening, “That someone would love you more than i do?”

And who was I to disagree.

Gotham City Sirens lasted 26 issues before the team officially disbanded in August 24th, 2011. It wasn’t a nice clean ending for them, one where the three heroines walked away into the sunset, reminiscing on the good times they had all shared, but one of destruction. You see, Harley thought she had outsmarted the man that lived on her skin, she had begun to get cocky in how much she was over her personal devil. She assumed she could kill him, but like all the times she had tried to rid herself of him before, all she had done was fall back into his trap.

Before I met Campbell, Halloween had been my favorite holiday, although I had stopped dressing up by the time I turned thirteen, resorting to watching cheap slasher movies instead, the spirit of the day always meant something to me. On October 31st of 2017, I had begun to dress up again. Campbell had gotten me a school girls outfit from Party City the week before, and I didn’t want to refuse his kind generosity and just show up to his house in my normal clothes. So I put the dress on. I remember it being tight on all sides, immediately giving me a wedgie, but I strolled through the town confident as can be. Later that night, as I looked in the bathroom mirror, the dress ripped slightly on the right shoulder, bruises lining up and down my arms. I cried for the first time in months.

Allie had invited me to their Halloween party, but after that last visit with Campbell, I wasn’t sure if I was going to go. All of the sweet gestures and kind words Allie had made towards me was to hurt him, make him angry. “Not that anyone would like me for myself”, I had reminded myself as I stared at the mirror. This time no tears poured down my face, I felt numb. 

I walked confidently into Allie’s home, (On October 31st, but you probably know that already) I slipped by drunk teens grinding each other in their costumes as the music blared all around the home. I noticed resident christian girl Helena, arms slung around her very drunk boyfriend as the two danced in their Superman and Lois Lane outfits. 

“You came!” Allie pulled me out of the crowd, hugging me tightly, “You don’t have a costume, right? Unless you’re dressing as some character I’ve never heard of.” Allie was dressed in a witch hat and matching dress, complimenting their body tremendously. “God, please tell me that you don’t have a costume though.”

I then mumbled, “I don’t-- but I need to talk--”

“C’mon, I’ll bring you up to my room, I totally have a Lydia Deetz dress somewhere in my closet from last year--”

I stopped them, “I don’t want to talk about a stupid costume. I want to ask you if you became my friend because you pitied me.”

“What are you talking about?” Allie questioned as people began turning from their drunk filled fun to stare at us.

“I’m right, aren’t I.” I began to yell, “You became friends with me because I was a fucking poor charity case. You just had to go and try to fix me Allie Pressman, not that I ever needed that anyway.”

“Elle, listen to me—”

“I’m listening” I began to taunt them. 

Allie began speaking, staring straight into my eyes “I don't know what shit that asshole said to you but we are friends, please calm down.” They moved closer to me, slowly before touching my shoulder as they continued, “You are Elle Tompkins, you’re brave, talented and the sweetest person I’ve ever met. When you surround yourself with Campbell, you’re not yourself.”

“Right,” I began, drawing out my words, backing away from them, “Because you so obviously became my friend for completely selfless reasons. You’ve known me for a month, how the hell are you supposed to know if that person was the real me.” I scoffed.

Allie seemed angry now, “I refuse to believe that this girl standing before me is the real, all walls down you.” They pointed their finger accusingingly, “Something’s happened, you talked to him, didn’t you.” 

“So what if I did.”

“You can’t just go back to him.”

“Who said I ever left?” I yelled.

“Elle, I started talking to you—”

“To separate us, get us away from our love, like the bitter bitch that you are, you just had to try to ruin someone else’s happy relationship.”

“Do you look at yourself and think that you’re truly happy?” Allie was pleading now, “Do you wake up and think that spending your life with him is the best decision you’ve ever made? Campbell doesn’t love you, he’s just using you.”

“Like you aren’t using me too.” I accused back.

“I’m your friend Elle!” 

I stepped closer to them now, slowly and methodically until my lips almost touched theirs “Tell me Allie, what do you get out of this relationship? Someone to rely on you, listen to your dumb jokes and stroll around the mall? Do you like that? Or is it something deeper, is there another reason you’ve been so dedicated to our friendship for so long?” I leaned into their ear before finishing, “Is it because you love me?”

The weeks following the party went by slowly. The previous month I had been leaving my house so often, and now, confining myself to my room seemed like the hardest thing I’ve forced myself to do. At one point I threw my planner against the wall, I thought it would make me feel better, like I was having a rebellious moment in a coming of age movie, but all I did was bend the pages slightly. 

I had continued to read more Harley Quinn stories though, the day after the disastrous halloween night I had bulk ordered a bunch of her stories online. I even bought a copy of Mad Love, which I decided to now keep perfectly intact.

I thought about Allie a lot during that time too, sometimes when I’d walk down the hallways I’d see them and stare, hoping they’d have a reaction, to tell me that they wanted to talk but I knew that they’d never want to speak to me again. It's not like I didn’t deserve it. I had been mean to Grizz, but I knew what I did to Allie was straight up cruel. And I think I was aware, even as those venomous words poured out of me that it had been Campbell who had truly been speaking them.

I stopped visiting Campbell too, I tried to tell myself that it was because I didn’t want to have the possibility of seeing stupid Allie Pressman while I was there, but truthfully it had been because I knew they were right. 

Allie had always been the smart one, they had always been there for me and always allowed me to make my own personal decision on what I chose to do with Campbell. They are gorgeous, nice and never once was an asshole even when I was the absolute worst and—

I realized it one night while lying in my bed, covers over me. I had just turned the light off and was about to close my eyes. I should’ve known it all along, the way I talked about them, the way my eyes always travelled to them when they entered the room, the way after all is said and done I just wanted to go over to their house and have everything return to normal. I was in love with Allie Pressman.

After a few year stint with the Suicide Squad a new Harley Quinn standalone series premiered on August 3rd, 2013. This comic was the first time Harley was seen as a true anti hero, moving to Brooklyn and even forming her own gang to help fight crime. This is when she truly distanced herself from her past, although the Joker will always be there, with cruel teeth and whispers of deceit, she is no longer attached to him. She has friends, she saves people and she’s even able to form a romantic relationship with the person she loves the most.

It was November 21st when I stepped in front of Allie Pressmans door for the first time in almost a month. I had taken my time walking to their house, even though it was only five minutes away. I don’t know how long I stood outside before placing my clammy hands on the doorbell, all that I know was that it felt like forever before the door moved to open.

It was Cassandra Pressman that opened the door. She was standing in a floral dress, her arms brushing each other due to the cold. She had stared at me for a good minute before speaking, “What do you want.” It was harsh, but to be fair, I did deserve it.

“I wanted to speak to Allie.” I then responded, quietly, “I need to tell them I’m sorry.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes, “Send them a fucking postcard.”

“It's okay.” A voice spoke from behind Cassandra, “I’ll speak to you Elle.” 

“Really?” 

Allie walked up next to their sister, “You got three minutes. Cass, I got it from here.” 

“Are you sure?” Their sister whispered into their ear, it was quiet but I could hear it. Cassandra was still giving me the stink eye even as she tried to be concerned for her sibling. Allie nodded slowly, before Cassandra then disappeared inside the house.

“You’ve got two minutes and thirty seconds now.” Allie spoke once the two were alone. Their hair was blowing in the breeze, slightly muffling their speech.

I began, “I was a huge asshole, like the biggest fucking jerk on the planet and I don’t expect you to ever care about me again—” I stopped, collecting my breath then, “But before you choose to ice me out until the apocalypse hits I just want to know that I told you that I’m sorry and that when I said what I said—”

“What part?” Allie interrupted, crossing their arms.

“The part where I said you were in love with me.” I took a deep breath, “I said what I said because I was afraid, I was torn up inside and I didn’t understand how a romantic relationship could make me feel any way besides numb. Campbell was my first and I thought that was the best anything could be but then I realized—”

“What?”

“I realized that it was me that was in love with you.”

The two of us stood there, none of us able to say a word. I looked down at my thumbs at some point, twiddling them to keep my eye contact off the one person I wanted so desperately to care about me. I had expected them to close the door, or yell at me and curse me to hell and back but all that surrounded the two of us was silence. After what felt like days, I felt soft hands touch my cheek, pulling my head up. Allie stood there, in all of their glory, their eyes boring into mine, mumbling something along the lines of, “fuck it.” before connecting their lips with mine.

I had kissed two people up until this point: Campbell and Blake Martin during a spin the bottle game when I was twelve. Blake and I’s kiss was a mess, the two of us awkwardly bumping heads before kissing for the 3 second limit. He smelt like he hadn’t brushed his teeth since he was four and I was oozing with sweat so as soon as our lips disconnected we pulled apart as quickly as it began. Campbell and I did a lot of kissing during our relationship, but our kisses were rough, like a cut into the skin. Allie and I’s kiss was something new, it was calm and tender, and all the previous anger I had felt towards them and the world just faded away. I was lost in it, but I didn’t want to stop.

Allie slowly pulled away and I began to laugh, “I should probably break up with my boyfriend then huh.”

You might be wondering, does Harley ever get herself a happy ending? The answer to that question is that I don’t know. Maybe one day, far into the future the writers will get tired of her and write one last story, one more final battle, but I doubt it’ll be anytime soon.

As for me, you could say I got the happy ending that only happens in movies. I’ve got a beautiful girlfriend and friends that I wouldn’t trade for the world and weekly therapy sessions. But much like Harley, my story is truly only just beginning. I don’t know what's in the future ahead of me, what obstacles I’ll face, all that I do know is that I’m no longer in this battle alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this whole thing, it has literally taken almost a whole year to write, which is insane. I've grown a lot with this story and its become so precious to me, I'm so happy I can finally share it with the world. Special thanks to all those who I bugged for Harley Quinn facts, and for those who I continuously forced to read my early drafts and give me notes, you are all so amazing!
> 
> For further reading to get an insight on Elle's mind (and just because its really good), I suggest reading Mad Love. In addition, Elle and Allie's fight takes heavily from the fight of Ivy and Harley in Gotham City Siren #24, another fantastic read. 
> 
> Thank you again <3


End file.
